


Stuck In the Middle With You

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has roommate problems and Peter helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Because instead of a Peter to vent to I have fanfiction.

The door opened to the apartment and Stiles looked up from a rather difficult chemistry problem he had been contemplating. Standing before him was a rather amused Peter Hale. Black v-neck, tight-jeans, and still looking every bit as fine as he did back when he was a deranged Alpha hellbent on killing Stiles and his friends.

But that was then and this was now. Stiles was a sophomore in college going to UCLA which is how he and the older werewolf reconnected. Peter happened to move nearby and they met at a bar one night and one thing led to another and now Stiles crashes at Peter’s place ever so often. The two even began to date which was something that Stiles thought would never happen, but he was so happy it did.

“I thought it was midterm time so you were going to hide away at college to study or something.” Peter said as he strolled into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. “Not that I mind the company.”

“Yeah I was, but you know how I said my two friends started dating and that I was really happy for them? Well, I’m still happy for them but oh my god do they have no concept of too much PDA. And it sucks cause Tony’s my roommate and I don’t want to bring up anything cause really I think it’s just midterm stress getting to me.”  He then leaned back in the chair, groaned, and continued on. “She has a single room why can’t they go be all cuddly there?”

Peter smiled and walked across the room, water in hand, and sat down on the couch opposite of Stiles. “I can kill them if you want.” He said it so seriously that Stiles almost forgot he was reformed.

“No, it’s okay. Like I said midterm stress. I just needed a place to chill away from them for a bit so I came here.” Stiles shrugged and went back to looking at the problem. A comfortable silence fell between them as it did many times before. It was one of things he liked about Peter. They could both go about doing their own things even when they were together. He tried to get the right answer to the chemistry problem a few more times before looking up again. “It’s just that they are being too nice. They are acting as if because I don’t have a boyfriend that they see that they should go out of their way to make me feel included but I end up being a third wheel. I really hate being the third wheel.”

“So happy I never had these problems. I’m too good looking to be anyone’s third wheel.”

Stiles throw his pen cap at Peter playfully and couldn’t help but smile. “Shut up. You don’t have to deal with forced movie nights where they just sit in a corner and whisper and giggle to each other.”

“No I don’t which is good because I don’t know either of them. See, this is why I think you should just move in with me.”

“But it is so much easier to not commute and I wanted the dorm experience. Maybe next year.” Stiles replied.

“We can always fuck in your room? Give them a taste of their own medicine?” Peter asked. Eyes full of mischief.

Stiles paused. They’ve fucked a many times and every time was better than the last. It had become one Stiles’ favorite things to do and Peter’s offer was incredibly tempting. “I’ll think about it.”

“It’d be fun. The whole building will know what a good boy you are for me.”

Stiles felt his cheeks reddening. That was one of the reasons he never fucked Peter in his dorm, but right now he found that he really didn’t care. “Are you serious about this?”

“I never kid when it comes to having sex with you.”

“Fuck it.” Stiles closed his book and put it in his book bag. Then he stood up, grinning ear to ear. “They were going out to dinner tonight which means my room will actually be open. Let’s go.”

And with that Stiles’ mood was instantly improved.


End file.
